


Art for Brumeier's Story "Slept So Long"

by mific



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Branding, Digital Art, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Three illustrations of scenes in the story.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art for Brumeier's Story "Slept So Long"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slept So Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470515) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Created as a complement for the WIP Big Bang 2020, because Brumeier! And Sentinel-fic! And Vampires!

Jim sniffed the air unobtrusively, scenting the stranger that now stood in front of him.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5e17/9o5vn8r75po7k4lzg.jpg)

It was all the affirmation he needed and he struck fast, his hand wrapping around the back of Blair’s neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9d7e/ba36w7wt4p1le11zg.jpg)

Instinctively, Blair offered up his undamaged wrist; the Heart gave strength to the Master through blood, and something told him the ceremony wouldn’t really be complete without it.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f680/wllz1dt9pwpg5xlzg.jpg)


End file.
